Being a new soul in life on Isla Sorna
by SilverTarbosaurus
Summary: this story has me in it and i named myself Paladin the Utah-raptor i own Lilly, Eve, Kate, and Tony. Gruesome Blood, guts, and Gore
1. New Life and New Body

My POV

It morning on the Isla Sorna it was peaceful and quiet. In the Jurassic park center I was a sleep in my king sized bed under the sheets snoring peacefully until a pounding on door woke me up. A female voice was heard over banging on door it was Rae. Simon and I were close friends when I first come here. He continued bang on the door I ignore him and continued to sleep in. Rae banged on the door harder and I had enough of it. I groaned and yelled what do you want? Simon answer it is time work get up please. I got up, dress, and grabbed my long nosed revolver went to door and open it. Outside I meet up with Simon. Rae said it's about time you got here and you need to clean the poisonous plants out of Utahraptor enclosure. I loved Utahraptor when I was a kid and. We got something common, we love raptors. I said alright and let me guess you in the Velociraptor enclosure. Simon said oh yeah. I smirked and went to enclosure. When I got to door of the tower that got entrance to the enclosure but when I open door it squeak. Shit I muttered and closed the door.

Lilly the beta Utahraptor POV

It was a long ass day for me I thought. My father and mother were still alphas of the pack but can't find a mate that would suit me. So I been alone for too long and I had enough of it we had 21 members in the pack. 11 Females and 10 Males we need to even the pack a little. I was walking around the enclosure when I hear a door to our enclosure open and closed. I sprinted to the sound of the door but I pause when I saw him a young human about 1 year younger I am. I watch him from a close distance. He knew I was watching him but was not scared. I was stunned to see him not scare of me. So I crept closer but step on a trig. Oops I thought and noticed that he was looking over his shoulder but to my surprise he don't run or pull his black thing on me. (AN: My Revolver) I shyly emerge from the bushes. I approach carefully and I noticed that my mother and father were watching also. They scare to see what would happen to me. I notice when he turn around that he had alpha markings on his ankles blue and red stripes and I immediately fell in love with his brown eyes a rare eye color for raptor and brown feathers on his head(AN: Hair).

My POV

I heard the trig snap and look over my shoulder. I slowly got up off the ground and turned around to see female Utahraptor. I knew better than to run or point a gun at female alpha Utahraptor. She looks young and healthy. Her scales were reddish-orange with black patches on her back. She has black feathers on her head and neck. Her eyes were yellowish-green. She was shy of me and keeps her distance. I looked in her eyes it wasn't hatred in her eyes it was love. I saw her parents who had their eyes on me. I look at the sky, it was orange and purple meaning it was dusk time for dinner at enclosure and I decided to leave. I gathered all my remaining plants that were poisonous. I waved goodbye to the female Utahraptor. I decided to call her Lilly due to nonaggressive approach she made. I got rid of the stupid plants and headed toward the shower in my room. When I was showering someone enters my room and enter the bathroom. A mask person opens the carton and I said WHAT THE FUCK! I was knocked out by a butt of a SPAS 45 shotgun and my blood ran down the side wall of the shower and the windows were open in my room. I felt something pierce my skin it was a 3 needles and it injected something in me. I felt my body change into something in something else. It was quick transformation I felt nothing. I woke up in a water filled container and I called for help but no avail. So I decided to relax and wait but I notice my appearance was different and now my body was an Utahraptor. I notice that there were two guards watching my body statics and I knew what do to I shut my eyes and stop my heart. One of guard said oh shit the Warrior's heart rate is declining. Other guard opens the container that I was in and all the water fell into floor. The guard put his hand on my neck to check for a pulse and my eyes shot open i bite a chuck meat out his neck and blood gush out of his neck. Guard scream in pain and agony trying to keep pleasure on his neck but no avail and he die from blood lose and other ran for his life but I killed him before he got to door. I slice into his stomach and his guts showed I shove my head into his stomach and yank his liver out of his stomach and ate the liver. I lost all my energy from fighting and decided to eat the corpses to regain my strength. After I ate it was time to leave the place and not be killed and headed to forest and left a message on the wall.

Lilly's POV

I was talking with mom and dad when smelled my human scent was lot stronger now. I snarled angrily and growled. What's the matter baby? My mom asked with complete concern. I smell my human's blood mother I said with rage in my tone. My mother and father exchange glances at each other and said well if you feel a human will be your mate why should we judge your decisions. Thank you mother I said lighting up a little. As soon as mother and father left I felt a storm was coming and I knew it perfect time to escape and get my mate. My elder brother Dierge asked what the plan is; I guess he felt a storm too. I give my brother a toothy grin and said we escape, get a nest set up, and get my mate. Dierge nods and leaves. I heard a cry for help from unknown male Utahraptor. My blood boiled and rage grew in me. I swore that every human will pay dearly with their blood and guts on the ground for what they did to my human. The finally storm hit and but there was problem the stupid electrical fence and mother asked what now we can't cross. I said we wait and I good feeling that the power will go off soon. After tense 30 minutes and I nod to Dierge to throw a stick into fence and no fried stick we cheer. We dug a hole under the fence and escaped into forest and quickly marked our territory. Dierge and I went back to get my mate but when we got there he gone. My mate's nest was hard to get into and Dierge said why we don't bash into it. I said we don't want unwanted attention. Dierge looked closer at the wall of brown and saw golden handle on it. Dierge put his claw on it and pressed down on it success we enter but my fear came to life. I saw he was gone and the scent of my mate's blood was unbarring. I look for the scent and found it a small nest (AN: Bathroom) I found large blood pool in it. I smelled him somewhere else. I running to a large clearing in the building and saw blood was spilled everywhere. I saw two human die and bloody message on wall. I read the message out loud for my brother. It said my love I'm no longer human but one of you and you must be sad but I'm alive and well but I can't stay here longer or I will be killed by humans so I left the building. I will be in forest when you finish reading this. I will come for you when you call for me. I love you Lilly! I was stunned to read that and burst into tears. Dierge give me lick and muzzle said you need see this and held a thin long piece brick in his mouth (AN: clipboard) it said:

Species of Dinosaur: Raptor

Type: Utahraptor

Diet: Carnivore

Sex: Male

Name: Paladin

Notes: the raptor was normally human we transform him into an Utahraptor. His skin was solid silver with black stripes on his back. His eyes were solid yellow and the ones that shit yourself if you walk forest at night and see him and his rapid healing and his speed and stamina is twice worth and strength is like pure strength in muscle. He long feathers on his head and neck color pure silver with black tips. His bones were solid and strong as metal. His alpha markings are red and blue. Good hunter and warrior.

With that I need to find him before he killed and his name we will call him thus. I and Dierge left to find Warrior and I called for him and received an answer from him who was under the short trees. I look closer at the tree line and saw his eyes. Dierge nearly shit himself and said wow I nearly shit myself when I saw you. The male said forgive me where my manners my name is Paladin, you? My brother said my name is Dierge and I said my name is Lilly. Paladin emerged from trees and shows me who he was solid silver with black stripes and yellow eyes and long feathers. I asked are you the one who have been visiting us to clean the poisonous plants. Warrior said yes and I remember that this day I first meet you when you step on a trig and alerted me. I felt my heart sore high in the sky and I ran up to Paladin muzzled him and when I looked down and saw his alpha marking.

Paladin POV (AKA me)

I was sheltered myself from rain in the bushes and rested my eyes. I heard my mate's call I open my eyes and I replied to her. I sense that she close so I got up and look but I didn't mean to scare her or her brother. I said sorry and tell them my name was. Lilly ran up to me and muzzled me. Her brother Dierge seemed to be a nice friend when you get to know him. Lilly said it was time to return to the pack. Dierge and I nodded we follow her to her pack. We enter the nest and all eyes are on me. I got a little nervous when a male and female Utahraptor approach us. I guessed they were Lilly's parents and I bowed head showing my respect to them. The mother chirped at me saying thank you for showing your respect to us who are you. I quickly answered my name is paladin and I'm your daughter's mate forgive me for not introduce myself to you alpha. The mother told me to call Eve and you're forgiven. Eve introduce her husband Tony. Tony chirped pleasure meeting you Paladin. Tony asked Lilly where you're human at is dead. I said you're looking at him; slightly angered. Tony snapped his head towards me and said watch you're tone and tell me this, what spook you when you were in the enclosure and what did you do. I said I heard the trig snap and look over my shoulder. I slowly got up off the ground and turned around to see your daughter. I knew better than to run or point a gun at female alpha Utahraptor. You were watching too. Eve and Tony gasped in realized it was me. Eve asked what happened to you. I told them everything what happened to me and what I did. Tony decided to test my worth in the pack tomorrow but let's get some sleep. I decided to sleep outside the nest I felt that I wasn't welcome in the nest. I picked a good spot of shelter from under thick palm tree. But I notice that Tony watching me but he went sleep. I decide to go to sleep.

Eve POV

I notice that Paladin was sleeping over under a palm tree ALONE. I felt sorry for him and I went to him but he was already asleep. I nervously nudge him and he growled and said What the Hell do you want; in angered tone thinking I was someone else. I jumped back little, I cooed telling him it's alright it me and his tone softens said sorry Eve I thought that you were someone else. I cooed telling him it's alright and I sorry for startling you why don't you come in the nest it cold being out alone. He said okay and follows me to my daughter's nest and he asked permission to sleep with my daughter. I see no harm in that and I nod in approval. He said thank you and went to daughter side and nudged her. Her eyes open she looks up at him and scoots over for him. She put her neck on him and tails corals around each other. I smiled happily and went to my nest and to went to sleep.

**Reviews please be nice about it next chapter will be soon!**


	2. Finding Friends and Tango with Spino

Paladin's POV

The next morning I was asleep next to Lilly. My eyes open and I notice that everyone was still sleeping. I sneak out of the nest and went to clean myself. I bathed for a one hour or so and I running through my thoughts I asking myself who am I and what do I stand for. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I felt the ground shake and I look up I froze there was a large female T Rex was looking for a meal. I had no attention being snack for a T Rex, she sniffed close where I was at and left disappointed without a meal in her mouth. I stayed put until she was gone. Able to breath and move again I went to explore the forest. I felt slightly hungry and I search for compys. I found 2 compys and chase them and I ate them. I was walking north in forest when I heard chirp and whine. I turn my head to see two young raptors staring at me. They chirped asking me if they can join me. I said are you alone, in a strong tone but soft. The female looked down and said "yes we are a T Rex killed entire pack that we were in and they didn't want us in their pack" in a sad voice nearly crying. The male asked why do you asked alpha; with concern in his voice. "My rank is Beta my friend I was just wondering" I said in a stern tone. "What's your name" ask the female. "My name is Paladin and forgive me for being rude for not introducing myself" I said softly. There's no need to apologize Beta Paladin the male said in a soft tone. My name is Mage said the female bowing her head to me. My name is War said the male also bowing his head to me. Well Mage and Warclaw you can join me on a walk if you want to I said turning head and continuing the way I was heading. War and Mage follows me close behind and asked me if I can let them join. I already told you it's NOT MY decision to MAKE its Eve or Tony that you want to talk to, I said in angered tone. Both Mage and War nod to an understanding and kept walking. I pause and growled I have bad feeling about this I said nervously. Why what is it War and Mage asked in worry tone. Then a loud roar was heard a Spinosaurus was close by. I order War and Mage to run so they did. The Spinosaurus charge at me and bite me but i dodge it's mouth. I jump on the beast's back and I bite the neck of Spinosaurus it bleeds heavy. Spinosaurus claw slash on my leg I grunted. I decided to end it when Spinosaurus try to bite me swerved to left get a good grip on its neck and I put my strength in my jaw and a crack was heard. Spinosaurus neck shattered and it fell on it side motionless on ground. I felt weak from lose of blood and I collapsed on the ground and my eyes closed.

War and Mage POV

We ran from Spinosaurus but we notice Paladin wasn't following us. We went back and we were shock I mean Shock with capital S. Paladin was hurt badly and Spinosaurus was dead beside him. We were stunned to see him still alive and it scary thing is Paladin wounds begin heal quickly the wounds turned into scars. We turn our attention to Spinosaurus dead body and we heard a groan we turn to see Paladin standing up. We ran up to him and tangled him and we hug him. We thought we lost you we said crying. Paladin chuckled and said it going take a lot more than Spinosaurus to kill me. We were hungry from running and fighting. We dig in on Spinosaurus dead corpse and we eat until tummies were full. Paladin decided it time to go home and we left.

Lilly POV

I can't believe he left on his own. If something happen to him I'll never forgive myself. My fathers organize a search party with me. We were calling for Paladin and hope that he is still life. Father and Mother are worried also they knew I loved him and they wanted me to be happy in my life.

Paladin POV

I was singing this song: End this Way 5FDP

Everybody hurts  
Everybody bleeds  
Everybody bends to fill a need  
Everybody's born with their own curse  
And I'm not alone

Everybody cries  
Everybody breaths  
Everybody wants to feel they're free  
Deep inside I know what I am worth  
A life of my own

It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

Everybody pains  
Everybody grieves  
Everybody's making off like thieves  
Every soul's aching for release  
You're not alone

Everybody lives  
Everybody leaves  
Everybody begs best on their knees  
Everybody's got the same disease  
No one's alone

It could have been much worse  
But it should have been better

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both know  
It would always end this way

Knew it'd end this way  
We knew it'd end this way

I know I'd hurt you, deserted you  
And now I see it clear  
I pulled you closer, tighter  
'Cause I knew you'd disappear

I just can't compromise, apologize  
There's nothing you can say  
We both knew  
It would always end this way

We both know  
It'd always end this way

We both knew  
It would always end this way

When I ended the song I was singing. War and Mage felt good about each others. War and Mage commented me of my singing. I said Thank you I need to get all this fucking anger out one way or other. Why they asked I told them everything about my past and I always fuck up in the end.


End file.
